nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Ferne
Felix Ferne is a main character in Nowhere Boys, and one of the four boys to cross dimensions. He has the elemental power of fire. He is portrayed by Dougie Baldwin. Personality Felix is often portrayed as a "goth" who believes in magic. He comes off as being sarcastic and unsociable, and is fairly intelligent. He is best friends with Ellen in the Original Universe, and asks her out on a date in Season 2. He has a close relationship with his brother Oscar, in both universes. It is revealed in the first season that Felix is responsible for creating the alternate universe. Feeling responsible for his brother's fall Felix attempts to fix it by using magic. However this backfires when the Unmaking Spell he attempts ends up sending him and the boys into an alternate universe where his younger brother can walk, but their existence is rendered void. Powers and abilities Having the element of fire, Felix possesses the power to create fire balls from his hands. He is also capable of casting spells, by utilizing the elemental powers of the others, with his talisman. Felix also has deep knowledge of magic, having done extensive research on the matter. Biography Season 1 Prior to the incident, Felix lived with his family. A few years before the series, he and his brother Oscar, were climbing a tree. Felix being higher up in the tree encourages Oscar to climb higher, however Oscar slips and falls several metres to the ground. The incident leaves Oscar crippled, restricting him to a wheelchair. Felix becomes guilt ridden thinking the fall is his fault. Felix debuted in the pilot episode as one of the four Nowhere Boys. He is seen playing his guitar at his home much to his family's annoyance. After talking with his rather stressed family, he walks to school with his best friend, Ellen O'Donnell. He is later seen getting bullied by Jake, getting hit by a football. He is later paired up with Jake, Andy, and Sam for the school trip, and receives many insults from Jake. Felix finds a 'shortcut', and falls down the cliff after losing the map, along with the rest of the boys. During this time, he plays his song to the rest of the boys, as well as explains what happened to a rugby team when they crashed. After being chased by a tornado he and the rest of the Nowhere Boys find their way home. Felix meets his brother who, much to his surprise can walk but his excitement is cut short when he finds Oscar can no longer remember him. It is later revealed that he was the one who jeopardized the boys. In a bid to allow Oscar to walk again, he gathers up several boys who he has noticed has "magic potential", and attempts to cast a spell to allow Oscar to walk again. This works, but he and the other boys get transported to an alternate universe where they never existed. After Felix returns, he tells Ellen that he really missed her. Season 2 After returning, Felix discovers he now has the ability to control fire. He immediately becomes suspicious of Alice's return coinciding with theirs, but initially dismisses it as the talisman does nothing to indicate any danger. At the same time, he has to deal with Andy, who is determined to reveal the truth about magic to the world. During the interview, an emotional Jake causes the ground to shake, making all the boys realize they now have elemental powers. Felix demonstrates his own power by casting a ball of fire with his hand. Andy becomes jealous of Felix, when he sees Ellen with Felix together and in an attempt to win her over tries using his magic but fails ultimately embarrassing himself instead. In a fit he runs off and using a spell tries to control his power however Andy disappears. Felix, Jake and Sam are the suspects of Andy's disappearance. Felix later discovers that Ellen is the new water element and tells her the truth. He tells Ellen that when he was lost with Jake, Andy and Sam, he thought about her everyday. He then kisses her, and starts a relationship with Ellen. Trivia *Felix is able to play guitar. *Felix appears to have a body odor problem. **In season 1, Jake states that Felix needs to get some deodorant, but Felix defends himself, saying that they had just ate rubbish. **In season 2, he appears to have become conscious of the issue, and is shown using deodorant. *Felix constantly mentions his view of Sam being stupid. Appearances Gallery Images Felix's Guitar.png|''"Earth, Fire, Water, Air......"'' Interrupted.png|Felix attempting to play his music to Oscar, before he's interrupted. Ellen_and_Felix.png|Ellen and Felix. Killer_Storm.png|Felix, along with Jake, Sam and Andy, loking up at the storm he had accidently brewed. Decoy is an essential element.png|Andy and Felix prepare to steal some Chinese take-out. Felix's fire ball.png|Felix generates a fireball. Felix's Locker.png|Roland searches in Felix's locker. Dracula runs from holy water.png|Felix runs from Dylan... Felix water bombed.png|...and gets hit by a water bomb. Tracking Spell.png|Felix casts the Tracking Spell to try and find Andy. Repelling Spell.png|Felix casts the Repelling Spell against the Restoring Demon. Bring him down.png|Felix demands Alice bring Oscar down from the tree. GIFs FELIX IS ON FIRE!.gif|Felix using his power of fire. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ferne Category:Male Category:Students Category:Original Nowhere Boys